


The Return of Tomorrow

by writtenbythesea2026



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbythesea2026/pseuds/writtenbythesea2026
Summary: Tony Stark and Clark Kent meet. How? That's why you have to read. It probably doesn't make sense, but the time travel rules the Russo's made up don't either, so, ha! This story is by request as a birthday present. It will be in four parts.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship, Lois & Clark - Relationship, Lois and Clark - Relationship, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, pepperony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Return of Tomorrow

Type: Crossover

Pairings: Clark/Lois; Tony/Pepper

Description: Tony Stark and Clark Kent meet. How? That's why you have to read. It probably doesn't make sense, but the time travel rules the Russo's made up don't either, so, ha! This story is by request as a birthday present. It will be in four parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Iron Man characters. DC and Marvel and all that jazz. Blah, blah, blah. Just don't sue. This is for fun because what else do we have during this pandemic? I do own Callie, though. She was created in 2009 from a prior Smallville fan fic.

* * *

1\. Parent Teacher Association of Dads

The PTA Meeting. The joining of teachers and parents to discuss the ideas of improvements in a child's school and education. It is a right of passage for many, to show some type of participation in the institution of learning. For countless others it is something that is dreaded, a hurdle to get over with the vindication of saying that you had taken part. Then there are those where it is a chance to have control and a springboard for other facets of control in the district system. Then, lastly, the minority, who just enjoy the normalcy of being involved in any capacity.

It might seem strange to yearn for a PTA meeting for normalcy, but when one has battled intergalactic beings, listening to fights about nut-free and nut-aware classrooms and how to design a welcome bulletin board, it was a "welcomed" escape. And the person yearning most of all sat in the back and adjusted his thick black rimmed glasses on his plain face. He glanced around the room and behind him to the refreshment table where some of the parents had gathered and were chit chatting. He checked his watch. As much as he wanted to do his parental duty, he also wanted to get the show on the road. He knew his daughter would also be itching to leave.

A smile crept upon his lips. Whenever he thought of his daughter he couldn't stop a smile from forming. She was a whirlwind of energy, sometimes literally, with a pure heart. She was the best parts of himself and his wife. Then there was the six month old at home. Two kids. A wife. It was something Clark Kent had always dreamed of, but never thought possible. But how could he have dreamed up a woman like Lois Lane? Her forceful energy like a wrecking ball to the walls he had built up for so many years. How could he also dream up being a superhero and protecting the Earth? A job he took so seriously that it nearly killed him for good. He shook his head not wanting to dwell on the events of the last year and a half. The death of Superman. Clark Kent's return. His decision to not seek his powers back. To be a father first and hang up his cape. For now.

That's what he had told Lois. "For now." She was worried about him and his decision. They had talked it over so many times. She supported him when he made his final choice, but he knew that she worried even more now than she did when he was fighting space invaders. But, there was a new group of heroes around. And he was confident that they would do just fine while Superman was on "extended leave" or "sabbatical or "retired", however he thought of it. He was getting used to his depowered self. And one of those things, which Lois so gleefully pointed out, was getting more involved in events he might not have had time for before.

Today, it was the PTA.

While Lois was home with their son, he took their first grade daughter with him to this such event to help Lois relax. Callie, their daughter, was currently in a room designated for childcare while he sat in on this meeting. He checked his watch again.

"That was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago." He said to himself, the impatience rising. He adjusted his body in the seat, wanting to grab the jacket draped over the back of the chair.

Just as the parents at the refreshment table started to take their seats, a tall man with tinted glasses, exquisite facial hair, and black zip up and dark jeans entered the gym. While his attire wasn't unusual, the way he carried himself stuck out. He certainly didn't look like he belonged in Smallville, but then again, there was always something surprising showing up unannounced.

The man raised a basket full of muffins and with a suave pull of his glasses said, "Hi, I'm new here and these are blueberry muffins my dazzling Iron Chef wife made."

Some of the women flocked over to his direction to show him where he could place his contribution. Clark held back an eyeroll and wished Lois was beside him to provide some cheekish commentary.

Before Clark knew it, the new guy sat down right beside him. He turned and said, "Any idea how long these things last?"

"Supposed to be for an hour." Clark replied.

The man let his head fall back limp before bringing it back forward. "Things we do for the missus, hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume…"

Clark shook his head and confirmed, "There's a missus."

The man then extended his hand out and introduced himself, "I'm Tony Stark."

Clark reciprocated and shook his hand politely, "Clark Kent."

"Quite the handshake, Clark. All that working on the farm? Again, an assumption based off the lumberjack flannel you've got going on there and the whole rural environment."

Clark looked down at his apparel, a blue and grey flannel button down, white undershirt, and jeans. It didn't scream lumberjack flannel, but his "fashion sense" had been source material for a long time. He didn't know what to make of Tony Stark. There was an opinion forming slowly. He liked him, but was also irked by him? He talked fast and made mild jabs. This was a very familiar feeling.

"You would be right again, regarding the farm, not the lumberjack part." He took a beat and then commented, "So, you're new to Smallville?"

Tony nodded."Yeah, my wife and I happened upon it. We, uh, had quite the year and were looking for a place to settle that was small and peaceful. Start fresh. I knew a guy who owned a farm and raised his family. It's something you envy. He pulled it off and now I have my shot."

Clark nodded. "I know what you mean. There's something to be said about the simpler things."

"There's an issue with that sometimes, trying to latch on to those simpler things. Trying to ignore the bigger things out of our control."

Clark nodded in agreement. That had been his year. Situations rising and him trying to focus on the life he built, while clearing the way for others to fight. It was hard, but in his condition he would be more of a liability on the field. He had sidelined himself and gave advice if he received a call. He still had a toe in the pool, he just wasn't near ready to jump back in.

"That's true. It can't always be simple. I know from personal experience, if I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. I wish I could, though." Tony eyed him for a moment and Clark almost felt like he was under a microscope. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of a friend from back home. That 'All-American' vibe you've got going on there."

"Is that a compliment?" He asked, Tony's comments and attitude reminding him of when he first met Lois.

"It is indeed." He smirked, "He's a good man. A really good one. Someone to live up to."

He could sense that Tony was looking wistful and wondered if he had lost this friend. He was becoming more and more curious about Tony's background, as well. There was something about him that Clark couldn't quite place, something he was hiding behind his fast talking persona. He felt that this was something to keep his eye on. He hadn't used his investigative skills in a while, but he was ready to rev up those engines again. It was really all he could do in his current state.

Tony cleared his throat and seemed to pick up on Clark's thoughts.

"I've gone and done it again. Pep has warned me I've become like this. You see, I've been called many things, Clark. Nostalgic didn't used to be one of them." Tony said, slapping his hands to his lap.

"We all get like that sometimes. That homesick feeling."

"This is just a big change. I'm more of a fast track city guy. A man of tomorrow. I've slowed down at times,but there's the tug, you know? I lived a different life before and now," he waved his hands in the air, "Now, it's a whole new world."

They were interrupted by a female voice over the speakers in the gym.

"Welcome everyone. I promise we'll be done in the allotted time. But, before we start…"

Maddie Haroldhaus, or "Punchbowl Maddie" as Lois called her, was running the meeting at the front. She cleared her throat into the microphone on the front table. She had a doe eyed look as she craned her neck to look at the back row of seats. A slight blush grew from her cheeks as she softly sighed into the mic when her eyes locked onto the two men.

"Would Mr. Stark like to take a moment to introduce himself?"

"Guess, I'm on," he whispered.

Tony stood up and looked at the small crowd of parents.

"Uh, my name is Tony Stark. My daughter Morgan will be starting in the first grade here at Smallville Elementary. I'm just here to give support and, uh, let me know when the science fair is."

Maddie sighed, making goo goo eyes and breathed, "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony sat down and out of the side of his mouth remarked, "You're going to have to give me a list of the crazies to avoid."

"I'll have my wife, Lois, make that up for you. She seems to be more aware of that than I am."

"That's because you're one of those 'look for the best in people' types. Not that that's a bad thing. You'll get walked over on more, but you'll have people's trust."

Yes, Tony would certainly get along well with Lois. He was also trying to look for the best in Tony. If there was anything he learned from being around certain people in his life, Lois, Oliver, Bruce, it was that this type of attitude was a mechanism, harboring sides of the individual they didn't want others to see. There was something deeper behind Tony Stark and he was going to figure it out.

"You said you have a daughter starting in the first grade. I do, too. Her name is Callie. She's actually here tonight."

"You don't say. So's my Morgan." He smiled.

* * *

In a classroom down the hall from the gym, a volunteer parent, Mrs. Holmes, helped try to keep the few kids brought to the meeting occupied. One boy was throwing a temper tantrum on the floor wanting his mother and annoying the rest of the children in there.

Callie glanced over from the table she was sitting at. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Rick Haroldhaus. He and his mom were the worst. Moving her attention back to her drawing she went for the red crayon at the same time the quiet new girl across from her did.

"Sorry." The new girl said.

"That's okay, you can have it first."

The girl smiled as she grabbed the crayon and continued her drawing. She and Callie were about the same height, both had brown hair but Callie's was longer while this girl's was shorter. They both wore pink and that was filed away as something potentially in common. Callie wanted to make a friend.

"I'm Callie." She piped up.

"Morgan." The girl said not looking up from her paper.

"I like pink. Do you like pink?"

"Uh huh."

Trying to extend the conversion, Callie asked,"What are you drawing, Morgan?"

"You wouldn't know it."

"That's okay. I'm still interested."

Morgan looked at her finally. Callie could tell that the girl seemed shy, almost like she was afraid to talk to her. That made Callie sad.

"I'm drawing the greatest superhero ever."

Callie smiled. That was something they could bond over. She knew exactly who the greatest superhero was. As Callie got up from her seat and took a peek at the picture she became puzzled. It wasn't what she was expecting it to look like.

"That's not Superman." She pointed out.

Morgan shook her head. "I'm not drawing him."

"Who are you drawing?"

Morgan smiled triumphantly. "Iron Man."

A confused look took over Callie's face."Who's Iron Man?"

"I told you that you wouldn't know him."

"How is he the greatest superhero if I've never heard of him?"

Callie had met all the heroes of the Justice League. Some even babysat her. She had never heard of Iron Man before. She didn't recognize the design either. Though, there was the hero "Steel" who appeared while her father was 'recovering'. There was no \S/ on this chest, just a glowing center.

"Because he is and I know it. I never heard of Superman either until I got here."

Callie's eyes bugged out of her head. "You never heard of Superman?"

Morgan shook her head and shrugged. "I know about Captain America. He's kind of like him."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Morgan said, sadly. "It's from where I used to live."

"Do you miss your old home?" Callie asked.

Morgan nodded.

"I'm sorry."

The girl looked at her and softened. "It's okay."

"I lived in Metropolis and my family moved back onto my grandma's farm. My dad...well he was away for a little while and thought it would be nice for us when he came back."

Morgan perked up. "My dad did that, too! I'm happy he's back. I really missed him. He's the best."

"My dad is, too." Callie remarked.

"My dad is really smart." Morgan challenged.

"So is my dad!" Callie challenged back.

"My dad is like the smartest guy in the world!"

Callie wanted to dispute the claim, but she did think Dr. Hamilton was the smartest guy she had ever met. He used a lot of big words that her mom claimed he made up. Callie thought of other attributes of her father that she could use to win this argument. She grinned as she replied, "My dad is the strongest." Even without his powers, Callie finished in her thoughts.

"Yeah, well, my dad can build a lot of stuff."

"My dad can build and lift a lot of stuff. You should see our barn!"

Morgan stood up with her hands on her hips. "I love my dad, 3000!"

Callie stood and did the same. "I love my dad more than that plus infinity!"

"Nuh-uh! You don't even know what that means!"

"Girls!" Mrs. Holmes said to them. "Stop arguing and be nice."

Both girls stopped and sat down. They looked across the table and narrowed their eyes at each other. Callie wanted to prove how cool her family was by using her powers, but she knew that was wrong. That was part of the reason they were back in Smallville. Her parents thought it would be safer for her and her brother, but she didn't really agree. She didn't say anything, though. She was just happy they were all together. She realized she got defensive with Morgan for no reason. If they kept arguing they would start fighting about whose mom is better and Callie didn't want to get in trouble for burning the school down. She was already still working off the living room rug incident.

"I'm sure your dad is cool." Callie said, apologizing.

"Yours, too."

Interested in one piece of information, Callie pried,"You said your dad went away for a while?"

Morgan sadly nodded.

That was something Callie knew well and was still dealing with. She still had nightmares every so often, Doomsday returning and Superman dying, saving the city-saving her family. She never really wanted to talk about it. She also didn't want to bring up bad memories to her parents. But, it seemed like Morgan might understand.

"My dad went away and it made me and my mom sad." Callie added.

"Did he go away on purpose?"

Callie shook her head. "He...uh…." she tried to find the words to use without giving away her secret. "He got hurt and he had to get better."

Morgan gasped and her eyes grew wide. "My dad got hurt and went away, too!"

"Yeah?"

Morgan looked at Mrs. Holmes and then to Callie and whispered, "Did you think that your dad was never coming back?"

Callie nodded. "I was afraid of that."

"Me, too. Everyone came to the house and was sad. I didn't want to believe it, though. When I heard stories that were scary, he always was okay. Because my dad, he's like...he's like a…."

"A superhero?" Callie suggested.

Morgan's eyes teared up. "Sort of. He is to me."

"Mine, too."

Morgan smiled. "There's a lot of stuff I don't understand. But my dad is home. And we came here. And as long as we're together, it's okay. I just don't want to lose him again."

Morgan gave Callie back the red crayon and she started to finish her drawing. She looked down at the smiling family picture on the farm she drew. "Me either."

The two girls looked at each other, happy to know that they now had a new confidant.

* * *

"So, it's decided that we will use the gold paper with the maroon letters." Maddie said as she hit the gavel she brought from home against the table.

Tony was jolted awake from the noise and quickly wiped his face. "Oh my god. Please tell me I wasn't drooling."

"You kept it at a minimum."

"I hope you were taking notes. I might need to cheat off of you when she gives the final exam on this stuff."

Clark chuckled. "I think you'll manage. She seems to like you."

"Don't tell my wife, she might come to the next meeting and punch her out. Though, on the other hand that would be more entertaining."

"She'd have to get in line behind my wife."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

Clark explained."They've had a few run-ins. Maddie sometimes is still living in the past."

"You and she...?" Tony asked,clearly starting to make an assumption.

"Oh, no!" Clark quickly added, not wanting Tony to get the wrong idea. "She's just made comments about someone I dated in high school and it's like a soap opera she was a fan of."

"Not really tethered to reality?"

"Exactly."

"Well, these small town dramas are something to get used to, I guess."

"Everyone does know who you are."

Tony shrugged, "I'm used to that."

It was Clark's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you from, by the way?"

"Lived in Malibu, then a place in upstate New York, seems like in another world."

"Multiple worlds wouldn't be anything new." Clark mumbled.

Tony pointed at him."That's interesting."

"What, about different worlds?"

"Yeah. You think about or know about that stuff?"

"There are stranger things that have happened in and around here. When you take into account the things that League has seen-" Clark stopped himself. He was talking to Tony like they were old friends, like he knew and understood the superhero life he led-had led. "I just mean, there's the Justice League and all battles and things they've faced. It seems like anything is possible."

"Right, I guess maybe every world could have its own heroes and galactic villains." Tony said, seeming to be caught up in thought.

"They seem to have it handled." Clark said, almost like he was convincing himself of that fact.

"Sure, sure. Stay back and let them do their job."

Clark nodded in confirmation. Both men then sat in silence, their minds drifting off in similar directions, unbeknownst to them.

Once the meeting was finally over, Clark and Tony walked down the hallway together towards the classroom where their daughters were.

"I think I'd rather watch paint dry then listen to that Maddie drone on and on." Tony said.

"It's just once a month."

"True, but if I pull a Carrie with a bucket of red paint on her, I won't be held accountable for my actions. I might even get accolades. A statue perhaps."

"We can then watch the paint dry." Clark added.

Tony laughed. "I like you, Kent."

When they made it to the door both girls ran screaming toward the entrance, "Dad!" "Daddy!"

Clark could never get over hearing those words come out of his daughter's mouth. When he glanced at Tony it seemed like he was having the same reaction. Both men swooped up their little girls and held them in their respective arms.

"Callie, did you meet Mr. Stark's daughter Morgan?"

Callie nodded, "She's my best friend. Can she come over to the farm to play?"

Clark smiled and chuckled, "Best friend, already?"

"Yup," Morgan chimed in. "Callie and I know a lot of the same things. And we both like pink! Can I play at her house one day, Daddy. Please?"

"Uh, sure there, sweetheart. As long as Mr. and Mrs. Kent are okay with it."

"We'll find a good time." Clark confirmed.

"Sounds like a playdate."

Both girls exclaimed in roars of glee and wiggled in the arms of their fathers.

"What's next on my calendar for the evening, Ms. Stark?" Tony asked.

"Cheeseburgers!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly what I was hoping you would say. I'm famished after all that droning. And we're never having a playdate at Mrs. Haroldhaus's house or I'll sell all your toys."

Morgan giggled and Clark smirked.

As the men exited the building Clark approached the red truck parked in front, while Tony went over to the black SUV. They both strapped their daughters in safely and closed the car doors before walking towards each other. They exchanged numbers for the future playdate and logged it into their phones.

"It was nice to meet you, Tony."

"Same here, Clark."

With a small wave Clark retreated back towards his car and Tony stood a bit reflective for a moment before doing the same.


	2. 2. Play Dates

2\. Playdate(s)

"So, are you ready for your playdate this afternoon?" Pepper called out from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a playdate, I need something that sounds more manly." Tony said walking into the room. "I would say maybe 'hanging out', but it doesn't sound as special or specific."

Pepper chuckled. "I was talking to Morgan, but, yes, you get to 'hang out' with your new friend, too."

Tony leaned on the counter while he watched his wife put together a fantastic meal to bring over to the Kent Farm. She had been working all day in the kitchen and he had been kicked out for a majority of it. She was enjoying this work and he loved to see her smile. He didn't know how she pulled off being so put together, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back donning a white button down shirt and jeans. He has been the master of many creations and the only thing to be perfect enough to be tied with her was Morgan. That was a fun creation.

As he went to go pick at the bread she had pulled out of the oven she quickly smacked his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Don't touch the food."

"We're going to eat it anyway…"

"Yes, when we're at the Kent's place. Not before then." She said, giving him a stern look.

He knew better than defy to her so he backed up away from the kitchen and into the living room. As he turned around, he stared at the pictures that adorned the wall in the hallway. All the new memories they had made.

It was complicated how they came to be in Smallville. In this world at all, actually. While working to fix the world he had always known from the damage and chaos of Thanos, he had stumbled upon elseworlds in the middle of figuring out time travel. These worlds where many of the same people existed, sometimes leading very similar lives and other times not. But, with the right equipment and equations it was possible to jump to another Earth.

In the battle with Thanos it seemed that there was only one possible outcome to defeating him. Tony took his chances. Made his calculations. And when the moment came, with the look from Dr. Strange, it seemed like there was going to be only one end result to save the world. But in that snap, something had happened. Tony, some part of himself, was thrust into an abyss of light that ultimately turned into millions of balls that he learned, through knowledge flowing through him that there other Earths all existing at the same time, witnessing memories and people past, present, and future. It was a beautiful and astonishing sight. He was connected to it. He could see the possibilities. This must have been what it was like for Dr. Strange, possibly? Though Pepper's words "We're going to be okay" echoed to him and reverberated in his consciousness. It vibrated through his body and triggered the watch he had created. He was stuck in a limbo until he was able to pinpoint his world and travel back, expecting the death of Iron Man, of Tony Stark. Instead of staying, bringing Tony Stark back to life for the public to acknowledge, he and Pepper made the decision to let Iron Man's legacy stay as it was and quietly retreat (while carrying over money and as much of his technology as he could) to another world where The Avengers didn't exist. Where Iron Man was unknown. Where they could live their life as a family with no secret identities.

It was difficult to leave that life behind, but he had another chance. He wasn't going to waste it. He fought too hard to keep it.

"Is it time yet? Is it time yet?" Morgan asked, hopping down the stairs.

"Soon, you little bunny."

"Bunnies are Callie's favorite!"

"Is that right?"

She nodded and ran past him.

"Hey, hon, you didn't make rabbit right?" He called behind him to the kitchen.

The Stark family drove down the long road along the farmland. More stalks of crops than the population of the state. Morgan sat in the back with her headphones on watching her iPad, oblivious and carefree.

"This is very scenic. Lots of….corn." Pepper remarked.

"You picked this place."

She shrugged. "It seemed quaint. I liked that. And you promised me a farm."

"I liked our rustic cottage slash lake house. We could have found the same thing in the same area."

"I did, too. But I like a farm. Keeps that alpaca further away."

'Oh no. Not the alpaca discussion again,' he thought.

"You love Gerald II. Admit it."

"I won't admit that. This one still eats my berries."

"Maybe he's having a hard time transitioning to farm life."

"Are you projecting onto the alpaca?"

"No, I'm just saying that Gerald II and I read some stories, me reading and him more making weird sounds and then eating part of my research…"

"Tony."

"Just listen, I've been reading up on it, on this town. A lot of strange things have happened here."

"Like, what? The meteor shower? We knew about that."

"Right, but here's a list for you: people who can control bugs…" He started, counting to one on his finger as he drove.

"We knew people who could shrink like bugs and web-sling." Pepper interjected.

"Okay….well, there's shapeshifters…"

"We knew those, too. They were also alien."

"People who could turn invisible, inexplicable memory loss in the population, a high school cheerleader who suddenly runs a cafe. I mean, you can't tell me _that's_ not strange."

"A wizard who could turn invisible who's _name_ is Strange, a being who could wipe out a population with a snap, and you were CEO of a corporation at a young age."

"Well, that's different. I could count higher." Making a fist he touched his forehead and then the steering wheel. "Oh, how about this! There was an article about an exploding baby!"

Pepper's head snapped toward him. "A what?!"

He held up one hand while the other was still on the wheel. "I swear."

She rolled her eyes. " _Tony_ …"

"What?"

"We agreed this was a new start. That we would be together and try to be normal. You actually convinced me. Why are the tables suddenly turning?"

"Yeah, well, trouble seems to find me."

"Says the man who researched and was making a list of trouble in Smallville." Pepper put her hand over his. "Let's just enjoy this. We can make friends who are normal and take a step away from the superhero stuff."

Tony grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"You always know what to say."

"Well, it's always been my job for as long as I've known you."

"That it has…"

Tony spotted the large sign that read "Kent Farm" and turned down the long driveway.

"This is adorable." Pepper said when she spotted the yellow farmhouse and large red barn.

As Tony took it all in he was reminded of the farm Clint had lived on, the family he had kept secret for so long. Clint had that family back now. A smile pulled at his lips. As they parked their SUV adjacent to the house, Callie, with her bright blue eyes shining with excitement, came running out the door.

"Morgan!" She yelled.

Morgan quickly undid the seatbelt and opened the passenger side door.

"Callie!" She squealed.

The two girls embraced and ran off in the direction of the barn. Tony couldn't help but smile at his daughter's delight of having a friend. Just then Clark and his wife exited the house and began to walk toward them. He was slightly taken aback at how attractive Lois Lane was in person. He glanced at the gentleman in the nerdy glasses, wearing just a black shirt under dark plaid this time, to the brunette with sunkissed highlights and a dusty pink blouse, he was a bit baffled. Then again, how many times had he heard his father talk about the skinny kid from Brooklyn who caught the eye of Peggy Carter before his transformation. It was comparing apples and oranges, but still a momentary head and Pepper stood side by side as the couple reached them and he put his arm around his wife.

"Pepper, this is Clark and his wife Lois."

Pepper smiled and shook their hands, a picnic basket hanging from her arm.

"It's great to meet you. Morgan can't stop talking about Callie." Pepper said.

Lois nodded. "Same here."

"Why don't you come on in." Clark said leading them to the side door and into the kitchen.

As they were passing through the threshold Lois slipped Tony a folded paper and whispered, "The list of wackadoodles."

"Your best piece of writing, yet."

She smiled and winked. He tucked the paper in his front pocket. They were definitely getting off on the right foot.

When Tony walked further into the house he could feel the warmth of family immediately. There was something about a farmhouse that did that, but this one in particular really exuded it. He stopped to look at the framed articles on the wall. He had read many of these, learning about Superman and feeling connected to his fate while battling some monster called "Doomsday". That thing was no Thanos, but it wasn't a contest. He scanned the writing again and took a quick glance at the couple leading his wife in. The synapses started firing, gears turning in his brain. His eyes on the article then back to the couple. He shook his head. This wasn't the time for such thoughts. Pepper would strangle him.

"Here, this is for us." He heard his wife say and returned to the conversation.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." Lois said taking it from Pepper and placing it on the counter. "It smells great. I'm really impressed."

"Pepper is a culinary wonder in the kitchen." Tony said causing Pepper to blush.

"I mainly wonder if Lois will burn down the kitchen when she's making something."

Lois smirked and then jabbed Clark's stomach with her elbow, causing him to jolt forward and wince.

"I wonder where you'll be sleeping tonight, Smallville." She said, biting her teeth.

He smiled at her brightly as he recovered and she responded in kind. Tony thought they complimented each other very well, as much as he did with Pepper. He noticed that Lois had playfully called him "Smallville". When he had first met Clark, the big guy that he was, he first had wondered if Asgard had existed in this universe, too. Yet, the contrast of his down to earth farm boy demeanor to his muscular physique did quell any expectations of god-like caliber. Maybe he was just reading too much into it again. He shook his head of his thoughts. He wasn't going to weigh down Clark Kent with the characteristics of his superhero friends.

"Come and sit." Lois said, leading Pepper and Tony into the living room.

"Can we get you anything?" Clark asked.

"Clark's mom made an amazing batch of lemonade."

"That sounds lovely." Pepper smiled.

Tony sat down on the couch next to her and glanced at the room's photographs and the scrapbooks on the shelf. He let himself relax and grabbed the lemonade handed to him by Lois. He took a sip and it really was amazing. Maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

When the girls had returned from outside both families ate the delicious meal that Pepper had prepared, many compliments going to the chef. Lois had brought the six month old Chris downstairs for Tony and Pepper to meet. When Tony saw Pepper holding the baby in her arms he couldn't explain the feeling that had come over him. Maybe another creation to be worked on in the near future.

Lois and Pepper then went on a tour of the house as the girls continued to play and asked to go back outside to Callie's "Fortress of Solitude" as she called it. Clark had laughed it off. Then the men walked a bit of the property and Tony couldn't help but start making some connections to the articles he had been compiling.

"I've been, uh, reading up on Smallville." Tony remarked.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Just some of the strange occurrences. It's actually coming to mind that weird symbols were burned out here."

"Yeah," Clark said, shrugging them off. "Just pranks."

"Pranks? No idea what they meant?"

"I don't think they meant anything except to get attention. What's with the fascination?"

"I am, what Pepper calls, 'looking for trouble'." Tony said, leaning on the fence.

"Any reason why?"

"Boredom?" He offered.

Clark chuckled. "Then I guess you need a hobby."

Tony looked out into the distance, land as far as the eye could see. "That might get me into more trouble."

As the girls screamed in play in the background, both men turned to watch their daughters. Callie and Morgan were jumping from hay bales and hitting the air with their fists. Callie ran with her arms extended in front of her as Morgan ran with her arms as sides with her palms straight and facing the ground, mimicking the sound of a jet pack. If he knew any better…

"I don't think you ever did tell me what you do."

'Oh, where to begin…' Tony thought. However, this was not the time nor the place to unload his secrets on someone he barely knew. Using his computer skills, Tony has been able to mock up identities for his family. In the interest of not having to memorize new information, he kept many details of his life, their lives, as close as he could to the truth.

'"Trust fund kid with a love for science."

"You, uh, don't happen to run in the same circle as Lex Luthor, or did at some point in time?"

"Luthor? Like the president? No. And he seems like a dick."

Clark started laughing and patted Tony on the back.

"Good answer."

"What hobbies do you have, Kent?"

"I have a whole barn full of hobbies." Clark responded as they started in that direction.

"I hope you have a running list of your things in there. Morgan's known to have sticky fingers with my projects. I'll give her the shake down later before we leave."

"Thanks, that's...comforting."

The men laughed as they kept walking toward the large barn. Tony stopped for a moment staring at the side wall, recreating the symbol in his mind that had been burnt onto it from the picture he saw. Curiosity was getting the best of him. In many of these stories there was a common factor. All the dots were connecting.

"You okay?" Clark asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

Tony laughed to himself and shook his head. Out of all the places, out of all the people to meet, he realized he met one on a similar journey as him.

"Yeah, never better."

As he walked in with Clark he glanced around to see if a one eyed, patch wearing, tall, dark, and stealthy agent lurked behind the mounds of hay. He was almost disappointed when Fury's doppelganger didn't appear. No, this Earth didn't have Avengers. He looked at Clark and smirked. Here, there were heroes in a whole different league.

* * *

Pepper watched as Lois checked the baby monitor through her phone.

"Chris is adorable. I can see both you and Clark in him."

Lois smiled. "Thank you."

Pepper wandered for a bit and found herself by the Daily Planet articles on the wall.

"I'm admiring these articles you have framed here. They're extraordinary. You seemed to have a close relationship with Superman."

Lois stopped mid sip of her lemonade and cleared her throat. "I was his ally at the paper. When he was starting out there was a lot of fear about him and I trusted what he could do. He never forgot that and was generous with his interviews."

"Well, the ' _I spent the night with Superman_ ' is an attention grabber."

Lois smirked."Exactly what that headline was supposed to do."

"Did Clark mind that?"

She shook her head. "He knew Superman, too. There was a lot of trust there."

Pepper nodded. "That's good. The trust."

"There has to be. The trust. The support. Being a team. I have his back and he has mine." She smiled.

"It's like that with Tony and me, too." Pepper said sitting back on the couch. "Though this move has been new and I know he struggles sometimes. We lived in California for a time, a beautiful house on the cliff looking over the ocean. Tony just says now we live in a sea of corn. I like it, though. A break from the chaos."

"It grows on you. Pun intended." Lois said sitting in the rocking chair.

"How long has Clark had this farm?"

"It's been in his family for generations. It's such a part of this family. We almost sold it years ago. I would be at the paper late some nights and Clark was thinking that he needed to move on from this place. But then, he had a change of heart." Lois then pointed to a carved wooden block over the fireplace.

"Always hold on to Smallville." Pepper read aloud.

"We balanced life in Metropolis and here at the farm. And then…"

"Then what?" Pepper asked.

"Doomsday happened." She said shifting in her seat. "It took a toll on Clark. It scared him. It scared _us_."

"So you moved back out here." Pepper concluded, understanding that motive completely.

Lois nodded."Clark needs this right now. We all kind of do. I think this is a good place to regroup. It always kept us grounded. And wherever Clark is, that's home for me. And I know it's the same for Callie. So, this is just our break from the chaos."

"We went through something similar. Tony had a bit of a close call. I mean, I honestly thought this was it, that we'd lost him. It was a miracle. This is a second chance for some normalcy, but I know Tony thinks about our old life. I don't know if he yearns for it, but I know it keeps him awake some nights."

Lois leaned forward."Mine goes into the barn and works on the tractor, sometimes when it doesn't even need fixing. What does yours do?"

Pepper grinned."Tinkers around with machines in his workshop in the basement, even though he thinks I don't know about it."

Both women laughed. They certainly seemed to have a lot in common, as did their husbands.

"They really do think we don't know. What dopes."

Pepper laughed, enjoying the ability to talk about her husband in this manner. She felt like Lois really could empathize with her.

"No wonder they gravitated towards each other." Lois finished as she took a sip from her glass.

"Maybe they'll balance each other out." Pepper offered, hoping that many more things would become balanced, as well.

"Here's to that." Lois said, raising her lemonade..

Pepper extended hers and they 'clinked' the glasses together.

"Glad I have someone to vent to." Pepper voiced.

"Oh, any time." Lois smiled. "Those guys are a handful."

"I couldn't agree more."

Lois got animated as she declared,"Thank god they have us!"

"I'll drink to _that_." Pepper said, raising her glass to her lips with a smile.

* * *

Morgan was asleep in the backseat, tucker out after playing with Callie for hours. They were all pretty tired. It was the first time they had enjoyed themselves and felt normal, felt like they belonged in this place.

"I like the Kents." Pepper as they started their trek back home. "Lois is pretty amazing. Did you see the awards in their office?"

"Yes, I did." He said, looking at her earnestly.

"You're waiting for me to say that you had more awards, aren't you?"

"I mean, if that's what you observed," he shrugged.

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Just tell me what you need to feed that ego of yours."

"That's a good start."

She laughed as she adjusted herself back in the passenger seat."You have fun on your playdate, too?"

"My 'hang out'." He corrected. "I still don't like that term either. I have to come up with something cooler."

"Yes, your 'whatever you want to call it'." She said using air quotes.

Tony stared out into the road and became serious for a moment. "He reminds me of Rogers."

Pepper rubbed Tony's shoulder in comfort. "You miss them, don't you?"

"I do. But they would understand. But after everything we've been through…"

"I know." Pepper said and comforted him once more. "You want to share with me the artificial intelligence I know you've been fiddling with?"

He averted his gaze and then slowly turned to her. "Am I in trouble?"

She shook her head, "No, you're not in trouble as long as it doesn't come to life."

"Deal on that." Tony said as he hit a couple of buttons on the console of the car and the screen turned to a gray with a straight yellow line running across the middle.

"You connected it to the car?"

"Of course I connected it to the car."

"Okay, let's hear it."

Tony gave a nod and then commanded the system. "Test run fifty-seven. Speak to me."

The line moved as the voice replied, "Yes, Boss."

Pepper gasped when she heard the voice, a tear coming to her eye. "Is that?" She asked, pointing at the system.

Tony grinned as he said, "Happy,can we find a better route home?"

"You are on the best route home. Would you like me to reroute you to a burger joint?"

"Not necessary, Hap."

Pepper smiled and wiped a tear away from her eye. "I think this is your best invention yet."

"Nah, the best one is back there." He said nodding to Morgan.

"That goes without saying."

He nodded and he and Pepper held hands all the way until they got to their property. Once parked, he got out of the car and got Morgan out with Pepper's help. He carried her into the house and up the stairs to her room. After placing her in the bed he kissed her forehead and treasured another moment of her existence. His best creation.

"I love you, 3000, kiddo." He breathed and then closed the door.


	3. 3. Secret Identities

3\. Secret Identities

As Tony poked his head around the opening of the barn he saw Clark standing over the open hood of the red tractor, the lamp he had hanging illuminating not only the inside engine but also Clark's face and glared off his glasses. Tony wondered why he even had them on if they were truly a disguise or if his eyesight was actually impaired. Pushing that thought away, he focused on the reason why he found himself on the Kent farm. Feeling like a stalker he walked in further and made his presence known.

As he swaggered around the corner he said, "Hello, Deere."

Clark looked up in Tony's direction, surprised and puzzled by his appearance and greeting.

"I was talking to the tractor, not you. Unless you want little pet names for each other?"

Clark shook his head and laughed,"I'll pass."

"Fair enough, we haven't reached that stage yet." Tony said, his eyes bouncing off everything in the barn, a bit nervous with what he was about to do. He hand grazed the wooden beam and he then spun around and sat on the stacked bales of hay against it. He crossed his leg and twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

Was he okay? No. After making his discovery about Clark and reading more about Superman, and his prior identities as "The Blur" and "The Red Blue Blur", Tony found himself in a rabbit hole of superhero origin stories. He read about Aquaman, Flash, and Wonder Woman. It was when he got to The Batman and Green Arrow that the heartstrings had tugged at memories of his team and their experiences from fighting evildoers to eating shawarma. He started dabbling with the technology he had at his disposal, however limited it was, but for a genius like him and the second nature of his skills, before he knew it he had once again fallen off the superhero wagon.

Slamming back to reality the question posed to him, he answered,"Me? Just going through a bit of an identity crisis, nothing that shouldn't clear up on its own. But that was also what I said about those anxiety attacks I had and I had to keep building to make those go away."

Clark's brows furrowed as he asked, "So what have you been building?"

"A friendship? Among other things." Tony shrugged as he stood up once more.

Concern washed over Clark's face. "Do you need to talk? I don't think you'd be here if you didn't."

"There's some things I need to get off my chest." Tony said as he patted the center of his chest, his glowing emblem having returned in a new form under his shirt after the phantom feeling finally got to him.

"We can go inside…" Clark offered, breaking Tony from his thoughts.

Tony shook his head. "No, here is good."

Clark stood in silence, waiting for him to begin. Tony momentarily got distracted by the radio. "What is that yacht rock? You need to change the channels, add a little Black Sabbath."

Clark still waited patiently and Tony sighed, trying to get back on target. He knocked on the hood of the tractor, "You report the news today?"

Clark watching him intently replied,"You mean the dam breaking?"

"Yeah, you finally break that pen and paper out again?"

"Lois was the one all over that. She was happy that no one was hurt, but excited that she was in the middle of the action."

"You not so much?"

Clark stalled and looked at the tools and rag in his hand, rubbing them clean . "It was repaired. People were saved. That's what matters." He stopped polishing the metal. "You come down here to talk about the current events or is there something else on your mind?"

Tony wagged his finger at him. "I have a point here." Tony wandered for a moment, pulling his thoughts together and finding the right starting point for what he planned to tell Clark. For what he was itching to tell him, really.

"I was reading Morgan 'Green Eggs and Ham' before bed and going through all the voices and dialogue and I get to the words, 'Sam I am' and even though it's his name I-I just want to fill in the blank. The 'I am' part. I had a little catch phrase back home. A declaration of sorts. It meant _something_. It was a part of me. ' _I am…_ '"

Clark raised his eyebrows and asked, " _You are_...?"

"I am…" Tony took a beat and then finished, "Iron Man." And in a familiar motion his arms extended from his sides and metal attached to his like a second skin.

He watched as Clark's arms and back stiffened beneath his blue T-shirt, as if what he had said and was witnessing was a threat. The tools in his hand were in a hard grip. Tony understood, but he had to show him. It wouldn't have much effect if he didn't.

"And who is Iron Man?" He asked cautiously.

"Someone I created. Someone I've been running from. Back and forth, break up and make up, 'just when I think I'm out they pull me back in' type of deal." Clark was still staring at him and he clarified, "That thing that held off the breach of the dam. That was me…" and he quickly added, "Don't tell Pepper."

"That was you?" Clark asked skeptically.

"I thought I'd get more of a reaction. A pat on the back. A defensive blow. Positive or negative. Or both."

The Reeves dam save wasn't an isolated event. There had been other issues that arose in and around the suburbs outside of Metropolis that Iron Man had helped with before the other heroes had their chance. He didn't linger, tried to escape any pictures and videos being taken, but that was near impossible. He knew he would have to sit down with Pepper and have a talk with her. And while she fit the superhero suit better than anyone, it was a different hero he needed to break his silence to. Someone he could connect with who understood his plight.

Clark finally took a step towards him, a step towards accepting his revelation. "Were you also the one who stopped the hijacked speeding bus?"

"No, that was Keanu Reeves." Tony quipped.

Clark held the bridge of his nose and then adjusted his glasses. "Tony, why are you telling and showing me this?"

"Because you're the only one I know here who understands."

"What do you mean by that?"

The Iron Man suit retracted back until Tony was completely rid of it, standing just as he had in the middle of the barn.

"Don't get me wrong, the glasses are a nice touch, able to fool many people," he pointed to Clark's broad shoulders, "the posture, too, but I'm more perceptive than that. A curse and a gift wrapped in one." He took a step forward and said pointedly, "I know."

"You know what?"

Tony let his head fall back with a mild eye roll before staring at him again. "Wow, we're still going to play it like that? Okay. Well, then let me put it this way. I know that you used to wear tights and fly around fighting for truth, justice, and the American way."

"Not tights." He heard Clark mumble.

"I could upgrade the suit, by the way."

"I'm not looking for an upgrade because I'm not Superman." He said firmly.

"Anymore." Tony finished. "Superman died in the fight against Doomsday. In the wake of that the Justice League was met with a team of Supermen looking to fill the position. And coincidentally, Clark Kent was also missing, presumed dead. He survived, but Superman remains entombed in some memorial in Metropolis."

"Tony…" Clark started.

Tony stopped him."Kent, I get it. Because I had a Doomsday, except his name was Thanos and was a real son of a bitch. Looking for these stones to wipe out half the population of my Earth. And to make a long story about time travel short, I died, too."

Clark surveyed him. "You seem pretty alive to me."

"You get killed, you walk it off." He shrugged and then explained, "I was thrust into a limbo of millions if not billions of Earths, just like this. I might have even seen or hallucinated a future one, I don't know. All I know is that they exist alongside each other and I managed to jump from mine to this one."

He could see it in Clark's eyes. Something has clicked. "The multiverse." Clark concluded.

"Bingpot! You've seen it haven't you?"

Clark dropped his tools and looked away, then back at Tony. "It's not something to toy with. It's dangerous."

"Yeah, I've heard that before and you don't have to worry because it was a one time trip. We're here to stay." He said with a stomp of his foot on the ground.

"But you want to know more about it, don't you?"

He tilted his head and relented, "As any genius scientist, of are many things here that I'm discovering. Like that meteor rock for one thing."

Clark caught his breath. "I would stay clear of that."

Intrigued, Tony asked, "Why?"

"All those stories you read about, the weird and strange things, many of them are because people in this town were infected with that stuff. The League has gotten rid of and relocated as much as it can."

"So it could make me ' _The Nutty Professor_ '. Noted."

"Look, what you said before…"

Tony held up his hands, "Don't worry, I might be attention seeking in nature, but I understand your reasons to lay low. Your secret identity is safe with me."

"I'm really not Superman anymore. Emphasis on the _super_ part."

"Your powers are gone? I guess the muscles didn't deflate with them." He said, giving a poke to Clark's chest, which Clark didn't find amusing. " Is this permanent?"

"Gone by choice. To make my long story short if I want them back I can get them, but right now I'm only interested in being with my family full time."

Tony was empathetic to the feelings. He also knew the other flip of the coin."But it calls to you, doesn't it?"

"I let it go to voicemail." Clark sighed and Tony smirked. "There's a team of heroes in place that I trust. They can defend the Earth fine without me and they have been."

"Yeah, I've read their bios. Oddly similar to my team of Avengers. You have a Green Arrow, we have a Hawkeye, you have a Red Tornado and we have a Vision, an Atom and an Ant-Man, and so one and so forth."

Clark's eyebrows narrowed in puzzlement."The Avengers?"

"Yeah, we _avenge_ things. Or we did. I'm not sure what they're doing now."

"Preserving your legacy?" Clark suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I _was_ kind of a big deal," Tony shrugged, picking up a wrench on the tractor's engine.

Clark shook his head. "How did your head fit through the door?"

"Well, I just enlarged the doors at the Avengers headquarters. And your barn door is pretty big."

He shook his head at Tony's attitude, "You're something else, Tony."

"So, I've been told." He put down the wrench he was playing with. "You can take the man out of the alternate earth, but you can't take the alternate earth out of the man, I guess." He then chuckled to himself, "I didn't think I'd miss it as much as I am. For five years I broke away from it all, after Thanos pulled off his parlor trick of making half of the world disappear. I got married to the love of my life. We had an amazing daughter. It was what I had dreamed. And then I was needed. I figured out time travel and I was back in the game. I had peace for five years. I thought I could find it again. I mean, I kind of have. I wanted to build Pepper a farm and hope that no one blows it up. But I guess I just needed to get all this out, you know? Otherwise those anxiety attacks flair up and they're no picnic."

"So, you told me."

"I knew you would get it. And you're easy to talk to, like a buffed golden retriever."

"I do get it and I resent the golden retriever remark."

"Well, you've got that Lab puppy in the house. I'd hate to get you guys confused. And what kind of name is Krypto for that dog? Lois said she had another name picked."

Clark pointed at him, "You call me Clarkie and I'll kick you out of here."

Tony let out a chuckle. "I won't. Don't want to lose the new friends I've got."

Clark gave him a reassuring smile. "It can't be easy, everything you've gone through. So no matter what, if you need us, if you need _me_ , I'll be here."

And just like that Tony felt slightly homesick and sighed. "You remind me of someone, a close friend, held a lot of the same values you do. We didn't always see eye to eye, had a falling out a time or two, bickered like crazy, but the respect was always there. Anyway, you're a lot like him and that's made me feel better."

"So, who's this counterpart of mine?" He questioned.

"Captain America." Clark made a face at the name and Tony added, "Yeah, I wasn't too keen on it either. Or him for that matter. It's connected to my Dad issues. Longer story."

He sighed,"Well, it beats 'Boy Scout'."

Tony smiled and pointed at Clark."Ha! I like that."

"Please don't. I'd rather it be 'Clarkie'."

Feeling like he had possibly outstayed his welcome Tony assumed, "Alright, okay. I'll get out of your hair now. Thanks for listening." He turned and started to walk away until Clark called out,"You want to help me with the tractor?"

Tony spun around and strutted back over."You mean make that tractor one thousand percent better?" He picked up the wrench and smiled. "I was hoping you would ask." After a beat he inquired, "Got any snacks out here?"

As the two worked together they both shared their back stories, growing closer in trust and in some shared experiences from the past and hope for the future.

Hours had passed and Tony finally decided that it was time for him to head back home and have his heart to heart talk with Pepper. Clark had to admit he felt somewhat inspired by Tony, but he wasn't close enough to donning his red and blue just yet. Though, being able to talk with him was therapeutic and he knew Tony felt the same.

* * *

Walking through the side door he tried to be quiet to not wake the kids and a possibly sleeping Lois. Though the minute he entered the kitchen he heard her voice from the dining table.

"So, I saw Tony was here awhile. You boys have fun?"

"He just needed someone to talk to." Clark said, going over to the sink and washing his hands of the dirt and dust of the barn.

He heard her get up from her seat and could feel her eyes focused on his back, almost like she had acquired his heat vision.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with multiple sightings of a flying tin man, would it?"

Clark stopped mid scrub and looked over his shoulder at her. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, but you're pretty sorry you lost that super-hearing, now aren't you?" She joked with a smile.

"How did you-?" He began to ask, but he should have known better.

Lois cut him off and placed a hand on her hip, her ponytail whipping behind her as she made her point "Did you forget who you married? I've been doing recon on our new neighbors since you told me about them. After these multiple events and Tony's evening call, I'm just putting two and two together."

Clark smiled. "You do know how to keep a secret."

"I'm assuming since you let him stay he's a friend and not a foe?"

Clark nodded as he wiped his hands dry with the dishrag. "He's okay. Just far away from home."

Lois's eyes narrowed and nose crinkled in thought. "Is he an alien?"

"No." He said, throwing the towel behind him.

Lois waved her hand for him to go on. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. He loved the sound she made when she caught her breath in surprise of his move. He relished that he didn't need his powers to do that.

"Callie and Chris asleep?" He asked, noticeably trying to change the subject.

She nodded.

"So, then why don't we head on upstairs." As his head tilted down the glasses he was still wearing slid down. He instinctively pushed them back up slowly adding a seductive, " _Miss Lane_."

Lois bit the bottom of her lip, that tone and moniker getting to her each and every time.

"That will only distract me for so long and eventually you'll crack under my... _persuasiveness_ , Smallville."

"I know." He admitted as he gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm looking forward to it."

She stared into his eyes, almost looking for something for a split second. It was instinctive for her to always double check when he let himself be free with her, no filter for his desires. Though, this was often, and it had been for years with her, when he couldn't help his directiveness or his actions when he was with her. She had been afraid years before that she was his weakness, when in contrast she was what made him bold and strong. She wasn't the green kryptonite she feared she would be, but the red kryptonite that pushed him to be outside of the boundaries and let loose. It was natural to be this way with her, it always had been. It always would be.

"Okay, so what are you waiting for? Start distracting." She smiled.

In the low sultry voice he knew sent shivers up her spine, he replied, "Yes, Miss Lane."

She gave off a tiny shriek when he quickly pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. And like clockwork, after their fun, he divulged all that he knew, and he too had a heart to heart with his wife.


	4. 4. Crisis

4\. Crisis

The sun beat down on Clark as he chopped wood in the front. It used to be so much easier. Now, without his powers, he endured the muscle strain, the blisters, and the sweat. With his gloved hand he wiped his forehead and took a breath. His muscles were feeling strained in his back under the two layers he was wearing, his favorite gray shirt and his black and red plaid shirt and in his calves under his blue jeans. His eyes squint in the sun, deciding to not wear the glasses that he ironically started to need without his powers present. He could feel the flush of heat hitting his cheeks. As much work as it was, it was something he could remember watching his father do and that made him feel more connected to him. It was normal.

Hearing steps on the gravel of the driveway, Clark turned around to see strangers, two women and a man, standing before him on his property. Solicitors were the last thing he needed. Though they didn't seem to be holding anything and looked almost nervous. The man, white with a golden undertone in his skin, clean cut in his button down shirt, jacket, and khaki pants was smaller than he was but exuded a familiarity he couldn't quite place. The same could be said of his one female companion, who in pink and white leather jacket, which matched her pale white complexion, gave off a vibe just as familiar. The last to round out the trio was a shorter woman with a golden glow of brown skin stylishly dressed in a white, black, and red plaid suit.

"Hello." Clark said, observing the group.

The two women stared at him and replied "Hi." Then the man in glasses, similar to ones he would wear, spoke up and unsurely questioned, "You are Clark Kent, right?"

"Can I help you?" Clark asked, wondering what these people intended.

"Uh, yeah, hopefully." The short stylish one said with a nervous laugh as the other woman cleared her throat to urge the first woman to get to the point. "Um, so, uh, this universe and an infinite number of others is in the process of blinking out of existence, and there are seven people in all of space and time who can supposedly…"

"Lex Luthor is gonna try to kill you!" The taller woman burst out saying in a very Lois Lane like manner.

Clark blinked several times and stifled an eyeroll. Here these strangers were talking about infinite worlds and dropping the name Lex Luthor. He wondered if this had anything to do with Tony's travels or just a coincidence. He missed part of the squabbling going on between the small group and focused on one detail.

"Lex?" He mused.

It was confirmed with a simple, "Yeah."

It wouldn't surprise him, but he was usually warned by the League when Lex would be around.

"I didn't know the President was in town." He turned and continued, "Look. I've faced a lot of these types of things…" only to be surprised to find the three had disappeared when he turned back.

"Hello, old friend." A new voice said, disrupting the air around them.

Clark turned back around and was met with a skinny bearded bald man dressed in black. He was holding a large glowing book, almost bigger than the man's frame. Clark's mind was trying to piece what exactly was going on. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know me, Clark? I'm Lex Luthor." He revealed.

Clark gave him the side eye. He bit the inside of his cheek and walked toward "Lex" holding his axe. He lifted it up, intimidatingly, armed and ready. "Hmm." He said, looking over the person standing before him. The man met his gaze, but the reaction to his stance wasn't like what he expected. He knew Lex Luthor. This was a tiny and cheap imitation. He let the axe rest on his shoulder and said with certainty, "You're not Lex."

He turned away, slamming the axe on the tree stump and taking his gloves off as the man continued,"Maybe not the Lex you know. The multiverse has a way of aligning fates."

Clark nodded along, the multiverse once again entering the conversation and swirling new feelings in his gut. There was a threat on his property and he needed to know exactly how to do it.

"What'd you do with those people?"

"Sent them back to their flying tin can in the sky. Let's hope they learn from this teachable moment." He explained as he walked closer to Clark, clutching the book. "Now I'm here for you, not them."

As the man neared Clark turned around. He knew he needed to keep this person occupied. There were people in the house, his family in addition to Morgan Stark, who was over playing with his daughter, and his mother who was staying with them. If this turned ugly he wanted them to be out of harm's way. He was also figuring that having a way to get in touch with Tony, or Iron Man, wouldn't be a bad idea. The only way to get rid of this guy at the moment was to do the only thing he'd always done...deny.

"Whoever you are, I'm just a guy working on his farm."

"You will always be my greatest enemy on any Earth. It's written in the stars and in this book, or I wouldn't know that on this Earth Clark Kent... is _Superman_. Where I come from, that would be ridiculous. He can't see past his glasses."

"Hmm." He dropped his gloves and wished he had kept his glasses on at that moment and also felt his annoyance threshold meeting its limit. "So what do you want?"

"Why, to kill you of course and every version of you across the multiverse," that got a raise out of Clark's eyebrows, "so that if the, uh, super friends somehow find a way to save existence there won't be a single Superman to stand in my way."

A piece of kryptonite was held between Lex's fingers. Clark's eyes grew wide and he had a momentary reaction to wince, but his body didn't react. With his powers gone he was still Kryptonian, but the little piece of rock didn't pack the same punch. In a moment of amusement he plucked the shard from Lex's hand, looked at it, let it bounce in the air from his hand, and then threw it into the field.

"That's Kryptonite!" he said, obviously not understanding why it had no effect on him.

"Which has no effect on me ever since I gave up my powers." He let slip. If Lois were next to him she would have slapped him upside the head with a ' _way to go_ ' to follow. He had tipped his hand about his identity, but the man in front of him also seemed to have a magical all telling book and it also didn't seem like much use. Fake Lex wanted Superman and he wasn't Superman anymore.

Flabbergasted and angered he replied, "You gave up your powers?"

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. This might be a different Lex, but he seemed to have the same priorities. It really was annoying to listen to. "Can't say I've missed these chats."

"You were basically a God! You could fly! You could see through walls! You had super strength!" This Lex listed as he stepped forward, but stopped once he heard a crunch beneath his foot. He looked down and saw a child's construction truck toy. The realization came over his face, "You're kidding me."

Clark grinned and made a mental note to try and fix the toy later. "That is worth more than any superpower."

"Hey, Clark. The girls want to show you what they've made." His wife called to him from the porch, referring to their daughter and Morgan Stark.

Even with an alternate version of a villain standing in front of him proclaiming the desire to kill him, he smiled at his wife's voice and the thought of his daughter. Yet, there was a threat upon them and while he may not have powers, he was a husband and father and he needed to protect them. He had turned when he heard Lois and began to say, "I think it's time for you to..." when he saw Fake Lex coming for him. He stopped his punch and Clark's fist swiftly and directly hit his face, sending him sideways.

"Still stronger." Clark remarked, pleased. He waited to see what this Lex's next move would be.

He laughed with a wicked undertone,"You took all the fun out of it. Enjoy your little slice of mediocrity while you can, Clark. You're all doomed anyway."

A portal opened and the alternate Lex disappeared. Clark had nodded along with his words, presenting a determined and unfettered front, but sighed and looked on with concern once he was finally gone. So many things rushing through his brain, what he needed to do next, who he needed to contact. He heard Lois walking up behind him and her presence began to settle and ground him again.

"Hey. Was somebody here, or were you talking to the cows again?" Her voice rang with amusement.

He stood unsettled and told her truthfully. "That was Lex Luthor from another Earth. Apparently, the multiverse is ending."

She waited a moment and looked at his face. She smiled wide and laughed, "Ha ha!

Smallville, you made a funny! It's taken you about a decade, but you're getting the hang of it."

Leave it to Lois to think he was making a joke and then making fun of him for apparently trying to make one. After their talk about the Starks and the multiverse she had commented that if he were to talk about it again it better be a joke since their travels through the bleed so many years ago were not something she wanted to think about again. It was true that he was serious by nature, but Lois always brought out another side of him, a more snarky and teasing side. And she never stopped poking fun at him and he still didn't mind it. For a moment, he would push doom and gloom aside.

"Hmm. What'd the girls make?" He asked, referencing back to her initial call from the porch.

Lois pursed her lips, her arms swinging at her sides, and then said with wide eyes, "A mess. They can't wait for you to see it."

"Oh." He commented with mock delight and continued, "That sounds like a job for... **us**." He then grabbed his wife's hand and turned to walk back toward the house.

"I thought you told them not to." He stated, referring to the earlier set of rules established before he had headed outside to chop wood.

She laughed, "You try telling them. Callie and Morgan are like The Wonder Twins. Best intentions, worst execution."

"I was thinking it's like two Loises." He smirked.

She shook her head. "You're really on a roll with these jokes today, huh? Should we invest in a brick wall?"

"Callie enjoys my jokes." He countered.

She adjusted the sleeves of her denim button down shirt."Yeah, your ' _dad_ ' jokes." She patted him playfully on his upper arm. "Congratulations on captivating a six year old with your humor."

She let out another chuckled and turned to open the door, but Clark stopped her and the smile on his lips fell. She gave him a quizzical look."What?"

He took a breath, his face and body language resolute as he told her, "Lois, I wasn't making a joke before."

She relented with an eyeroll,"Okay, fine, it's like there are two more Lois's running around the house. You and Chris are outnumbered for today. Deal with it."

He snickered lightly at her comment, "Not that."

She stared at him and then looked back to where he had been in front of the house and then to his face. She shook her head as she was putting two and two together. "Don't tell me…"

He stood immovable with her name on his lips, "Lois."

"Clark, if what you're saying is true then this is bad. I mean the _Multiverse_? When we went through that years ago..." she trailed referring to the bleed they had experienced during his first years as Superman.

"I know." He confirmed, remembering the ordeal well, worried that he would lose Lois and the fate of their planet then, too.

Lois was quiet in thought, her eyes closed and then began to open slowly. Her voice was small as she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to make some calls."

"And then?" she pressed.

Through the door he could hear the girls inside playing and he was suddenly torn. The racket of children, carefree beyond the barrier. It was at risk. It was all at risk.

"I don't know. When we came back out here it was because I wanted us to be safe. We could lay low with the kids. I could be home more and watch them grow." He sighed, a strain of emotion on his voice. "Doomsday left me within an inch of my life. I was practically dead. I missed months of our life together. I could have missed everything!" He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes, "I did the hero thing. I wanted to spend more time with my family." He let his head hang low, "I didn't believe in the balance anymore," referencing something Hawkman had urged to follow while he lay dying over a decade earlier, giving his life to save the love of Clark's.

He was beyond conflicted. The anxiety heightened in his voice and body language. Lois placed her hand on his upper arm comfortingly, moving in mild strokes. He could see the clash of emotions on her face, but her eyes were bright with determination. They bore into his green ones, communicating to him, anchoring him in his sea of confusion.

"And if nothing is done to stop this, this whole world could be gone. And what then?" He closed his eyes to her words and she placed her other hand on the opposite arm, holding him in place to look and listen to her. "Clark, I know you. I can see it on your face, when I look into your eyes. I have been grateful for this down time, I have," she then repeated, "But, _I know you_." She emphasized again and moved her left hand to his face to cup his cheek. "Whatever you decide, I am behind you. Because we are a family, no matter what, we make it work. I love you."

"I know."

She swatted at the same arm she just just lovingly caressed. "Okay, Han Solo."

He placed his forehead against hers, their bodies embraced on the front porch. He closed his eyes and breathed as he felt her strength mix with his. "I love you, too." He said.

"Sap." She whispered and gave a kiss on his now smiling lips.

She always managed to make the edges of his mouth curve, even in the most devastating times. She was by his side, literally and figuratively. It was all he ever needed in whatever path he chose. He still didn't know how he had ever gotten so lucky, how Lois Lane had ever fallen for a guy like him. She was attracted to "men of action" as her father once said and had fallen for "Clark Kent" first before the "Red Blue Blur'', she had confessed to him long ago. She had fallen for the farm boy and had a weak spot for his dorky glasses. And while he had wondered if normal Clark Kent was enough for her, he knew he was. But was Clark Kent enough for him? Clark Kent had been the mask, to cover for who he said he truly was. Was it time to once again embrace his other half? Did the world having a tomorrow once again depend on him?

Lois opened the front door and Clark saw all the pieces of construction paper shred on the floor, the paint jars on the coffee table, and the gold glitter all over the couch. The puppy prancing and jumping as it chased the girls. It was a mess. There was no exaggeration in that.

"Daddy, come look!" Callie said, raising her hands so he could that blue and red paint covered her palms respectively.

He walked inside behind Lois and Callie held up her picture as she ran to him. There were cotton ball clouds and a smear of red and blue in the sky scene. Morgan held hers up from the couch and it was similar except there was a large red smear with gold glitter mixed with it.

"Do you like it?" Callie asked, waiting in anticipation.

In that split second, he knew what he needed to do. He grabbed his daughter and lifted her up in his arms and replied, "It's perfect."

* * *

Clark sat at the desk in the loft. He had made calls to the Justice League. They were aware of a cosmic disruption. Their Earth's Lex was still being surveilled and wasn't involved it seemed. He wanted to put it to bed right there. He had done all he could do could be the mantra. But this was Lex, maybe not his Lex, but a Lex none other. Whenever Lex Luthor threatened the world, Superman was supposed to stand in his way. It _was_ their destiny and it seemed like it was consistent across the universe. Multiple ones.

His mind drifted back to the moment Lex entered back into his life right before he embraced his role as Superman. In the remains of the Luthor mansion they stood across from each other, the Earth on the edge of Apocalypse, speaking about their destiny with one another.

" _And I'll always be there to stop you. Always."_ He remembered saying with conviction.

" _Oh, I'm counting on it."_

After the call to the League he stumbled upon all the saved videos on his phone, ones that he would watch over and over when he was away for too long. It was at those moments he felt a kinship with his father-in-law and also why he wanted to heed his warning about not taking his family for granted.

" _Hey, Smallville."_ He heard Lois's voice say through the speaker of the phone. " _With our little one's reading improving she saw your front page story on 'you know who' and wanted to tell you something."_

" _Daddy! I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you and I love you!"_ Callie said with excitement and pride. Her blue eyes sparkled and her toothy smile was wide as she looked into the camera of the phone.

The static in the audio return and it was obvious that Lois had retrieved the phone from her daughter.

" _She took the words right out of my mouth. Love you, honey."_ With the sound and visual of a kiss the video ended. It was the very last bit of inspiration he needed from his girls. When the video began to repeat Clark stopped it when he heard someone on the steps.

"I have about a few hundred of those myself." Tony voiced behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. "Lois said you might be needing my assistance out here. But she wouldn't explain beyond that. What happened? I thought this was _Callie's_ 'Fortress of Solitude'"

"It was mine first." Clark turned to see Tony on the stairs, the Black Sabbath T-Shirt making a pronounced statement. Clark moved towards him. "Pepper here?"

"Yeah, she's inside." He commented back, but his head tilted to the side trying to decipher the issue at hand.

Clark nodded and then looked away.

His brain defeated, Tony pushed, "What's going on? I'm getting pensive vibes. The world coming to an end?"

Clark winced at the words. He sighed and said, "I don't know if you want to know."

"Try me." Tony said seriously.

"You asked, " Clark mumbled and then took a deep breath. "I had a visit today. A couple of visits, actually. First there was a group that appeared in my driveway telling me that Lex Luthor was going to try and kill me, which isn't new since Lex had been trying to kill Superman until Doomsday finished the job, but the part that really got me was that it wasn't my Lex, the Lex of this world, but another Lex who was using a portal to try and kill every Superman on every Earth."

Taking all the information in at once without needing repeat or explanation, Tony hung on one detail, " _Every_ Earth?"

Clark nodded. "They said that the universe and an infinite number of others are in the process of blinking out of existence and there are seven people in all of space and time who can supposedly stop it. That Lex was disappointed when he realized I was just a guy on a farm." Clark looked up to see Tony's reaction.

"Okay, well...what happens next?" He questioned.

"I messaged the League, so they know. There's a part of me saying I should just let it go and get back to my life..."

"Right," Tony nodded. "But, you said it yourself when we first met, 'if I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it'. It's calling again. Are you going to pick up this time?"

Clark's stance in front of Tony was bold, his gaze determined. Tony had his answer.

"They said there are only seven who can stop it." Clark commented.

Tony let his arms drop and in an instant his Iron Man suit was on his body, his helmet open so Clark could still see his face. "Then let's find the other five."

Clark gave an affirmative nod, his new superfriend ready to tackle the challenge with him. He went over to the bookcase and stuck his arms between the familiar book titles and retrieved the object he had been obsessing over while sitting up in the loft. It was now or never.

"I hope that suit has temperature control." Clark added.

"Oh, it does. Why?"

"It's cold where we're going next. But I think you'll like it. Lots of technology for you to play with up there."

He opened the box and held up the blue crystal. The barn began to shake. A bright flash filled the room and suddenly they were in the middle of the Arctic. The cold blast of air and flurries of snow bit at their faces.

"You weren't kidding." Tony remarked, his helmet closing over his face. "Happy, crank up the heat."

"Yes, Boss." The A.I. responded.

Clark threw the crystal and in moments the snow and ice came alive, growing in size, reaching great heights until the fortress was fully erect and revealed. As they trudged through the snow, Clark led Tony inside. Tony was mesmerized by the light bouncing off its icy walls and the console that pushed its way up from the ground.

"Fun club house. Mine was more mid century modern with a water view."

"Well, I inherited it."

Clark knew Tony was watching as he instinctively worked on the computer screen that appeared, starting the program that would retrieve his powers. All he had to do was hit 'enter' and Jor-El would do the rest.

"Second thoughts?"

The only thoughts he had were of his family. His wife, his daughter, his son, his mother. He had to protect them, to protect the planet. That was his duty. There were no second thoughts. He pressed the button and he was engulfed in light. He could feel it coursing through his veins, his body adjusting. His hands closing into fists as the power surged through. It was only a few minutes and then it was over. He was back. He was complete.

Clark absentmindedly puffed out his chest, standing in red and blue, the \S/ proud on his chest, his cape flowing behind him.

"When we're done with this, I am upgrading that." Tony said pointing at his suit.

Feeling stronger than ever, Clark stated, "Let's go to work."

The men of tomorrow had two flew through the icy air and exited out of the Fortress, ready to save the world- nay, ready to save the universe and millions of other worlds, yet again.

THE. END.


End file.
